Hope Upon The Full Moon
by ShyMoonlight
Summary: Challenge Response: Hermione holds a deep secret, something dreadful. What is it? Remus is the only one who discovers it, but when everyone else do, everything comes crashing down. Her sadness turning from bad to worse!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Secret

Disclaimer: _I definitely do not own Harry Potter…sadly!_

_Hello! This fan fiction is a response from a challenge that Lady Acacia posted. I hope that all of my readers would find it enjoyable and I hope that all will go well while doing this little fanfic! XD By the way, the words that are going to be in 'italic' are Hermione's thoughts or flashbacks. _

Story: Hope Upon The Full Moon

Chapter 1: Dark Secret

_'This can't be happening to me'_

Her mahogany colored eyes filled with tears as she thought over and over again in the position she was in. She blinked, filling the cold saddening tears roll down her cheeks, as she looked up at the dark sky from behind her window.

'_How could this happen to me?'_

She covered her face with her hands sobbing uncontrollably. Her shoulders shaking, as well as her whole fragile body. Her own tears where drowning her, but she did not care. Sniffing she gasped for breath…

_'This can't be possible'_

Finally feeling empty from her sorrow, she wiped the stains of her tears with the back of her hand. Limping she walked towards her comforting bed and laid in it. One last tears left her eyes as she closed them, while covering herself with the soft and tender blankets.

_'Could there be hope for me?'_

She sniffed back the lonely sadness, while rolling to her opposite side, falling into deep but restless slumber.

_The moonlight shone against her soft porcelain skin as she walked along the rocky road beneath the shadow of the pine forest. She couldn't help but hum happily. After all, the sweet smell of pine cones was awfully relaxing. Still, she couldn't help but feel the gaze of someone upon her._

_Trying to make sure of her own predictions she turned around, but the only thing that responded her actions was the soft wind, gently caressing her wavy brown hair…maybe it was just her imagination._

_Shrugging, she placed a stray hair behind her ear and continued on walking. She looked up at the velvet black sky filled with sparkling silver stars. A full moon stood gracefully above her…smiling down at her._

_Such a pleasant scenery, and still, it made her feel sad. She frowned. If only the world, the time in which she lived on, was like this. If only there was peace, like the stars and hope, like the moon._

_Without noticing tears left her eyes and she tried to hold them down, whilst biting her lower lip. This was the reason that she had decided to take the walk in the first place. The tension of knowing that Harry would have to go on dangerous missions to find horcruxes, knowing that Dumbledore was dead, knowing that she wouldn't be going for her last year at Hogwarts, just for the fact that it was being closed down and knowing…knowing that many innocent people were being killed every day because of Voldemort, not knowing if her loved ones were involved…it was all overwhelming._

_Suddenly, there was a sound, a sound that made the back of her hair stand up. She turned around almost immediately and screamed. She screamed like she had never done._

_A pair of yellow eyes was looking straight at her. She wanted to run so desperately, but her feet's betrayed her. The creature growled, showing its pearly white and sharp fangs._

_Suddenly within the blink of an eye, the creature lunched itself over her, making her hit the hard ground. She screamed even more and the vicious creature responded by growling, foam pouring out of its mouth._

_As she made to scream again, her voice came out raspy. She knew that her voice had already run to save its own insignificant life._

_And then…then, as if she had predicted it, the creature bend down and sunk his fangs on her thigh, ripping her skin, as well, as her clothes. A moan mixed with a scream of agony escaped her lips, as tears of remorse escaped her eyes. Blood began overflowing from her body, and it pained her so._

_She screamed and struggled to get free, but the creature stayed on top of her…she could swear she saw him smirk evilly. Her scream of help echoed across the forest but nobody heard her…_

_"HELP!"_

"Hermione, wake up!"

"Yeah, it's only a dream! Wake up!"

Someone began shaking her by the shoulders and immediately her eyes opened wide, confronting a pair of emerald green eyes behind round glass.

"Ha-Harry?" she murmured.

Groaning she got up, passing her hands through her messed up hair. As she did so, she noticed that Harry wasn't the only one in the room. Besides him stood the freckled face of Ron Weasley.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

They both looked at each other and frowned.

"Well, we heard you screaming…" began Ron, explaining.

"…so we came to see if you were alright." Finished Harry.

_'Oh, they are so thoughtful'_

Hermione blinked and sat up in her bed. Pain seared through her as she did so, making her winced slightly. But she made sure that neither Ron nor Harry noticed this. Nevertheless, Harry saw her actions, but shrugged it off. Maybe part of her body was asleep. Instead he talked, about something else.

"Um, Hermione" he spoke. "You better change breakfast is going to be ready."

"Sure, but can you boys wait outside while I do so?" smiled Hermione.

A small blush crept across both their cheeks and they immediately got out, closing the door behind them. The smile that had appeared momentairless in her lips, disappeared, and a frown replaced it.

_'If only they knew'_

She got up, her body aching, and stood in front of the mirror. God, How could they not notice her like this! She looked awfully ill. Baggy eyes, messy hair, pail skin and she had turned so thin, that it was a miracle that nobody accused her of being anorexic. And all of this was the cause of that.

Hesitating, she lifted her nightgown to reveal her thigh. To reveal the hideous bite she had there. It seemed to be infected, a lot more than before. Some kind of disgusting green foam was over it.

She wanted to vomit at the moment, as tears left her eyes. Hermione was afraid; she didn't know how to tell anyone. It was her darkest and deepest secret. If only…if only she hadn't taken that walk, then maybe, just maybe, the werewolf wouldn't have bitten her.

Yes, bookworm, Hermione Granger, was indeed infected with lycanthropy. She just hoped nobody would notice. And that would be a very difficult task, after all she would be spending the year on Grimauld Place.

_'God, why can't this be just a bad dream?'_

- - - - end chapter 1 - - - -

Authors note: _Well, how was this chapter? Please send me your reviews and tell me whether it was good or bad! _


	2. Chapter 2: Symptoms & Theories

Disclaimer: _If I owned HP, I would change many things!_

Story: Hope upon the Full Moon

Chapter 2: Symptoms and Theories

Hermione sat on a couch in the living room. It was her second afternoon in staying at Grimauld Place, which was owned now by Harry, but still held the Order's meeting. Ron and the said boy sat on the floor playing a friendly game of chess. It was quite frustratingfor them to not be able to go outside and play quidditch. After all nobody, except the Order members, were allowed to go outside. It was too dangerous. If only they knew that by just having Hermione there was dangerous enough.

"Ah, HA!" shouted Ron, breaking through the silence, as he jumped up in excitement. "Checkmate"

Harry groaned. "This is the third game in a row that you've won!"

"As they say, redheaded are better than raven-haired…um…heads!" said Ron, clearly inventing the statement.

"They don't say that!" out bursted Harry, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He wanted to sound angry, but he couldn't manage to do so.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes. Another monotonous fight, even if they were playing. It was not an excuse to behave so childish. Sighing, she continued reading her book ('Werewolves and their mysteries" by Lisa Boogerly). She was searching on how to make the wolfsbane potion and so far she had not found it. But she needed it…QUICKLY! In one week would be her first transformation and she didn't knew how ferocious she could become.

She licked the tip of her index finger and passed the page of her textbook. It read some random information on werewolf that she already knew, but no potion. Groaning, she closed the book shut and placed it besides her on the couch, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

_'What am I supposed to do now? The books are not helping. And I thought they held every answer…AS if!'_

She frowned as she saw Ron and Harry now wrestling on the floor. Clearly playing. Boys, always thinking that the answer to a discussion is throwing fists at each other. Still, she couldn't help but smile…it was one of those rare times where Harry would laugh out loud. He was usually was very serious.

_'What if I get wild in one of my transformations and accidentally hurt them? I cannot have that. I would kill myself if that happened!'_

Her worries grew instantly, but they were soon forgotten when Mrs. Black's portrait suddenly began wailing. Harry and Ron stopped fighting and both stood up, trying to hear. Hermione could hear clearly a far away conversation without restraining her ears so much.

"I'm so glad you came safe, dear" said a voice that matched Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, Molly" said a gentle male voice.

Hermione smiled. "It must be a member of the Order!" she said, turning towards Harry and Ron.

"What?" they asked in unison, both raising their eyebrows and confusion represented in their eyes.

"Don't you hear? Mrs. Weasley is having a conversation with some Order member" said a now frustrated Hermione.

Harry and Ron frowned, both straining to hear something, but failing miserably.

"Are you using Fred and George's extending ears?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, cause we can't hear anything!" complain Harry.

Hermione looked at them in the eye to see if they were lying. '_How can't they hear it?_' The conversation was so clear. And then it hit her. '_This must be an ability I'm capable of. Sensible hearing._' She didn't know why, but she suddenly blushed. "You can't hear, can you?" she murmured shyly at the boys.

And she received a response by both shaking their heads. This suddenly, made her feel embarrassing. '_What if they figure out the monster I have within me?_' Immediately, she opened the book and covered her face. '_If they do so, they would surely be disgusted.'_

She kept looking at the worn-out yellow pages from the book, until she finally noticed she hadn't read something quite peculiar and curious. An article on how to know if you have lycanthropy. In other words the symptoms. It was a list of many pages. They were even some symptoms she did not knew of.

_Lycanthropy Symptoms_

_A common way of knowing if you are infected by lycanthropy is by it's simple and noticeable symptoms:_

_-You might start looking weary looking and get tired easily, even by doing the simplest things._

_-Many people start eating only meat, to satisfy their hunger._

_-You start getting sensitive hearing and smelling._

_-You get stronger and faster; doing things you weren't capable of before._

_-This is the most common of all since it usually happens in the early stages of lycanthropy: You get ill, almost as if you are dying._

_-When werewolves are usually mate's they get attracted to each other, by sensing them from afar and feeling close to each other, it is usually normal between a male and a female._

_-It usually gets hard to control some emotions._

The list went on and on and Hermione kept finding it more interesting by the second. But soon her reading was interrupted, when she heard some footsteps approaching. "Professor!" screamed Ron and Harry in unison.

Hermione blinked and looked up from her book to see Professor Lupin standing in the doorway. He looked the same, with the same wary look, the same shabby and patched clothes and the same gentle and polite smile he held on his lips, allowing for anyone to feel comfort near him. "Good Afternoon!" he said in that handsome and husky voice, walking towards them.

_'What the hell did I just thought?'_

The boys plus the only girl in the room (after shaking off the surprising and strangely freaky thought) responded with a smile. He sat besides Hermione on the couch and suddenly he couldn't help but feel a strange aura. As if…as if…

Before he could think of anything more, he was suddenly bombarded by variations of questions, courtesy of Harry and Ron. About where he was, what did he do, how long will he stay…stuff like that. And being the man who wanted to please them almost always he answered to every one of them. He told him about his mission to convince a werewolf clan near the east to join the good side and fortunate for him, it had worked. So now they had some werewolves, without including himself fighting against the evil side. If only he knew that there was another.

"I do not know how long will I'll be staying, but it will be long enough" finished explaining Lupin.

"That's great!" smiled cheekily Harry.

"So, where is everybody?" asked Lupin, looking around.

"Well, dad is at the ministry, Ginny is off at her friend's house, you know that girl Luna, Fred and George are at their store and well mum is here, 'watching' us" spoke Ron, making quotation marks with his finger in the air.

Lupin laughed when Ron did his explanation and with a reason unknown, Hermione's heart couldn't help but flutter at this act. '_What is the matter with me!'_ She wanted so hard to cry in frustration. Still, she could not help but look at him in a gaze she could not break. He turned to look at her, a smile, still playing with his lips.

"So, what have you've been doing, 'Mione?" he asked.

Hermione's face blushed…but why? She couldn't help but to grip the book in her lap hard in her hands, till her knuckles were white. Unfortunate for her, Lupin noticed the title that the book had. He frowned and raised his eyebrows. "Why are you reading that?" he asked, curiosity ringing in his voice.

"I…um…was just curious. Um…wanted to learn more about…you know…werewolves…" she murmured shrugging.

'_I hope he doesn't suspect, if he does my world will be crashing down!'_

"Oh…I thought you knew very well about them. After all it was you who discovered my secret" he said also shrugging.

"Heh, I wanted to learn more? Yes, that's it" said Hermione in her high squeaky voice that she usually had when she lied.

She gulped. '_Not good'_

Not finding any other alternative to escape his curious gaze, she got up excused herself and ran towards her room in which she slept in her stay at Grimauld.

_'Why do I feel this way? I'm even blushing!'_

Entering her chamber, her sanctuary, she sat on the edge of her bed, while placing her face in her hands, suddenly sweating cold.

_'What is happening to me?'_

Tears began dwelling in her eyes and she sniffed trying to not make a sound. '_Why won't this tears stop?_' She wiped her tears away, the ones that rolled down her cheeks, frustrated and mad. If they hear her they might ask the reason of her tears and she might have to answer them. She couldn't lie again, it was hard for her. She couldn't have that.

She looked up from her hands and immediately noticed that the room was spinning uncontrollably.

'_I-I am…d-dizzy?'_

And before she had know it, she fell on the hard cold floor unconscious. Her wavy hair covering her relaxed and deadly white face.

Meanwhile, the boys and their ex-professor still sat in the living room looking puzzled at each other.

"What happened to her?" asked Lupin, frowning in concern. "She seemed a little nervous"

"Don't know" shrugged Ron.

"She's been like that ever since she got here" said Harry. "She acts so strange"

A silence surrounded them, but it was soon broken when a 'thump' was heard above. The three male stood up, looking at each other, then at the ceiling.

"That came from Hermione's room" whispered Harry.

Soon enough they found themselves running up the stairs, up to her room.

"Hermione? Hermione open this door!" called Lupin, knocking like a maniac at her door.

When they heard nothing, they went ahead and entered the room. Hermione was knocked out on the room, breathing rather heavy. As if her breath was being cut off.

"Hermione!" screamed Harry and Ron as they saw her fragile body.

Immediately, Lupin ran to her side. He touched her cold neck, checking for a pulse, thankfully he found it, even if it was weak. His frown and concerned deepen…she was so cold, freezing ice cold, like a corpse. He picked her up, gently, passing one arm under her legs and the other one under her head. Then he turned to Harry and Ron.

"Go get your mom, Ron!" he shouted at them. Inmeadiatly, they turned aroung and ran downstairs.

"What is happening to you?" thought Lupin, as he laid Hermione on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione groaned as she passed a hand through her forehead. Groggily she opened her eyes. She was resting on her warm bed, but how could she? The last thing she remembered she was on the cold floor, freezing to death. She made to sat up on her bed, but someone pushed her down. Taking a look besides her, she saw her ex-professor kneeled besides her bed.

"Don't" he advised her.

Passing a hand through her hair, she turned to look directly at his overwhelming hazelnut eyes.

"How long have I've been here?" she asked.

"About two days" he said, frowning with worry.

_'Oh, crap! Two days! It can't be! That only leaves me three days until my transformation. I have to do something, I…'_

"Hermione?" spoke Lupin through her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? Hermione?"

She blinked twice as she found her self-spacing out. "Sorry" she murmured.

Lupin smiled. "I'm so glad, you've woken up. Everybody were worried about you. Especially me."

Hermione blushed, and couldn't help but feel the same sensation she had felt when she had seen him smile. _'He makes anyone blush easily._' She blinked, suddenly feeling sleepy and tired. A yawn escaped her lips.

"You should get some more rest" whispered Lupin.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough she had fallen asleep. Lupin smiled turned into a frown. He was deeply worried about her. Those symptoms she had been having…were similar to the ones he had when he had been cursed. Wary look, sudden illness…it all fitted so perfectly. But still it sounded absurd; she couldn't possibly have been bitten. He hadn't seen a bite mark…maybe it was all conscience.

He heard her moan and then whimper. Trying to comfort her, he placed a hand to her forehead.

"God, you're burning up" he whispered as he gently caressed her hair. "And to think that you were cold just a few days ago."

Soon enough she relaxed, a smile playing with her lips. "Remus…" he heard her sigh.

His eyes opened wide. What had she just said? He didn't knew why, but he felt his cheeks going surprisingly warm. He must be going crazy…hearing stupid, abnormal things…that must be it. Still, his hands never left their resting place as he continued to play with her soft hair. And as he did so he felt the same aura he had felt before. The aura of another werewolf.

He shrugged it off, still thinking that his mind was playing tricks with him and that he was going crazy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called, as he got up from his kneeling position and walked to the door, opening it.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room with a tray of food. "How is she, Remus?" she asked worriedly.

"She's burning up now" he responded, taking a quick look at the girl lying in the bed. "Her temperature keeps going up and down."

"Do you know why?"

"…No" he lied. He did have a theory (which was absurd), but if he told Molly she would freak out.

The plump redheaded woman sighed. "Poor dear! Well, anyway, here's some chicken soup when the dear wakes up. Give it to her, maybe it will help her" And with one pitied look she turned and walked out of the room.

Lupin placed the tray on a nearby bedside table and kneeled again besides the ill looking girl. As he did so, he though the heard her stomach growling. He chuckled, "You must be hun-…" But he stopped abruptly as he noticed it was not her stomach making the noise but her throat instead. Hermione was growling like a dog, while unconsciously showing her pearly white teeth.

"What the…?" he frowned, turning cold. What if his predictions were true? It would ruin her life; it would make her a monster like he was. He covered his face with his hands in frustration. She was only a young woman…why must she be cursed? If only Dumbledore were alive, then maybe he would have a solution to this sticky mess. Maybe there would be hope…

- - - - end chapter 2 - - - -

Author's note: _I hope this chapter was long enough. After all I won't be frequently updating thanks to -groan- **school! **Anyway, I want to thank all of those who reviewed…Can you believe it, 9 positives reviews for the first chapter! YEAH! So, read, review and confess whether you liked this chapter or not! **GO ON, REVIEW!**_

P.S._ Maybe the date that 'Lady Acacia' gave won't give me time to get nominated in her challenge, but I want you all to know that **I WILL** continue this story till I finish it!_


End file.
